The Misery Before the Hurricane
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Violet is in a Pokémon battle which gets a bit graphic. She then goes to buy ice cream, but finds herself suddenly whisked to a place of sytrangeness...where a man mentions trolls...and tells her of a place called Arendelle.


**The Misery Before the Hurricane**

**Chapter One: Displace,ent**

A sheep creature with a long neck, which was yellow and had black stripes on its tail, lay there, blood protruding out of a punctured area near its clavicle.

"I really didn't mean to do that to your Ampharos," Violet said to the boy who was glaring at her with utmost loathing. "My Arcanine has Tough Claws, and this was our first battle against an Electric Pokemon. And really, who knew that a Firebrand could cause an Ampharos' skin to tear so easily?"

"Violet, you're only making him more infuriated with you," her brother said

"I'm really sorry."

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," the boy said. "The name of Tyler Reshef shall haunt you for eons to come."

He loaded his Pokemon onto a gurney, while a troupe of Chansey herded it off. He gave one final look of spite in Violet's direction before climbing into the van that would drive him to the Pokemon Center.

"Tyler Reshef?" Violet said. "Was that the boy's name?"

Klaus started to answer, when he suddenly had the sensation of not knowing what had happened in the past hour. His sister was a bit worried about something.

"What is it, Vi?"

"I think I just had a Pokemon battle, and there was something disturbing about my opponent, b ut I'm not sure what it was."

"Hmmm. And your all-star Fire Pokemon is out of its Pokeball."

"So it is," Violet said, puzzled. "Strange things are happening."

"Return, Arcanine!" Violet called. She held up a Luxury Ball and the dog Pokemon, with fur made to resemble the flames it could emit from its throat, vanished with a red light.

"Klaus, I'm going to go to the ice-cream stand over there. Do you want anything?"

"I suppose a dilly bar. And Corphish would like a lemon ice."

"I love how you're so involved with your Pokemon that whenever you have ice cream, they must as well."

"One dilly bar, one lemon-ice, a butter-pecan cone, and a Nut Kinjack," Violet said to the ice-cream vendor when she reached the stand.

"Do you want a Castelia cone as well? Only ninety-five shillings extra."

"I'm not sure…"

"It acts like Full Heal for any Pokemon that swallows it."

She felt hands on her shoulders.

Violet turned around ti face the ,but seeing no one, turned back to take the ice-cream…only to find that rather than the vendor stand she had been in front of only a moment before, she now faced a door, with words written in a language she didn't know above its post. The door led into a hut. She wasn't syre she wanted to enter.

She looked about her and only seeing greenery, decided to enter the hut and see if she could make sense of where she was.

"Hoot-hoot!" said a rather thick man from behind a counter, waving at her. "Big sommer utblåsning. Vi har vår badetøy, kort, og Søn bygget med min egen oppfinnelse."

"Um…I don't speak whatever language thart is."

"Ah, langt-reisende! Du trenger en Babel fisk."

He pushed her toward the counter, ignoring her protestations, and forced her head to lay against the surface, while holding up a fish in her face.

"Det går i øret ditt, som så."

He pushed the creature in her ear, the opening of which she knew tro not be large enough to allow such a creature in.

"There. Now, you should hear what I say just fine. You must have come from far, though. But don't worry. Oaken's got you covered."

Violet wondered about the fish in her ear. It didn't seem to be harming anything,

"Now, can I interest you in anything?"

"Er, the only cash I have is in Pokedollars."

"I don't recognize that currency, so I wouldn't know what the exchange rate is. However, I can offer you a nice one-piece bathing suit for seventeen Pokedollars. That should be fair."

"I'm not sure I'll need a bathing suit," Violet said.

"You will when you get to Arendelle. It's high summer now, yah!"

"I wasb;t intending to go to any such place."

"Whether you intend to ot not, you'll find your way to Arendelle eventually. Unless you wish to run into trolls. Brrr. Not something I recommend."

"I suppose one swimming suit wouldn't kill me."

"Not unless a Varlun spider is snoozing in it."

"Is there a likelihood of that at all?"

"Spiders? In my shop? No, they wouldn't remain here long if I did find any. Don't you worry."

Violet handed over the Pokedollars, then saw the swimsuit he was bwrapping up for her.

"Yellow? No, that won't do. Yellow and I don't mix."

"It's a state-of-the-art Darmanitan suit. Will do nicely snuggled up against your thin hips."

"Look, I think I'll be leaving without the suit."

"You are taking itr," Oaken said. "Because I want you to have it. You paid for it, it's yours."

"I say I don't want the yewllow."

"It's one of the best suits in here. You are taking it."

"No."

"Yes."

"I say no."

"And I say, good dau to you."

He lifted her with hias heavy arms, thrust open the door, and hurled her out. She was glad to leave, though she looked about her for her knapsack and did not find it.

Running toward the door, she started to bang on it when a lasso shot out, encircled her waist, and drew her toward a man on a horse. She had little time to ponder overthis strange event before she was knocked unconscious.


End file.
